2009 christmas
Clue #1 This mod is quite jolly, And likes to decorate with -----. So run to her kennel and do not sneeze, And grab the next clue if you please.... Answer: Holle http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=10918 Clue #2 This mod likes dark and quiet places Answer: Shadow http://www.furry-paws.com/usershop.php?id=238198 Clue #3 This mod is a ten in my book, Fun beyond belief, But watch your step when you come around, As FP pixel sized attack dog might be found, So tip-toe on over and find your clue. But be very quiet, or she might make a move. Answer: Meg http://www.furry-paws.com/usershop.php?id=10 Clue #4 This mod likes snowballs and fluffies and such But she carries a green star And is in all our thoughts. She is fun, and sweet, and every which way, She is a STAR in our book. So yay, yay, yay So head to her kennel, its just leap away And collect your next clue. You are doing so great! Answer: Starya http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=193681 Clue #5 This next mod is a tooth-y of sorts. She is respected, trusted, and generous too When you spot her around, its most likely her tag. With a fursona thats a leopard. Its hard not to be found. So go check her out. I am sure the next clue is around, and a bout. Answer: Kari http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=12735 Clue #6 Oh this next mod is a crazy one indeed. Crazy, and catty , and a lady you see. She is here and there, and every which way She is the crazy cat mod and she is here to stay. So hide your cats when you go to see Your next clue will be dusy. Oh wee. Answer: Leto http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=38333 Clue #7 Now this mod is a hoot, and nut case if you ask me But don't push her buttons. She might turn green. Grow real big And freak out a little , but its ok, you see She likes TO 30 seconds to be exact. So watch your step when entering her kennel. Hidden in there is a clue , for a matter of fact. Answer: Mek http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=4308 Clue #8 This mod's name could refer to being a student in Texas, or a round smooth glassy toy, She loves animals especially horses, For with these she finds great joy. Answer: Aggie http://www.furry-paws.com/dogs.php?dogid=2332927 Clue #9 This mod you want on your side, She has much passion for animals from far and wide, But be sure to take some bamboo with you, When you go to find your next clue. Answer: Panda Protector(#68069) http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=68069 Clue #10 This mod is an artist that's true, She loves her tea and scones this we knew She plays with green goo, And is totally blue. Answer: Delf http://www.furry-paws.com/cassoc.php?cassoid=677 Clue #11 This mod's name could be a comic book, She can be a 'wonder' at times, So in her kennel take a good look, And find your clue from these rhymes! Answer: Marvell http://www.furry-paws.com/dogs.php?dogid=2333424 Clue #12 This mod is green all the way around, From her character HeeChee To her font color and her tree. She likes space, Hence the name of her kennel, Her kennel is only 4.22 light-years from here. You better get a-stepping, See you there. Answer: Taura http://www.furry-paws.com/dogs.php?dogid=2223404 Clue #13 For this mod, you see She went from M to a G Hers dogs a dane. And the breed I mean Her arts a gift. Which all can agree. So wonder on over and take a peek A clue should be around for all the see. Answer: Gore http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=17196 Clue #14 This mod is funny and hard working, And in chat she could be lurking. Her character is blue and white which we know, Ask her about chemistry and H2O Now find your way to her kennel and say... I'm taking your dots with me this day. :) Answer: Orome http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=35798 Clue #15 With this mod around you don't need a mirror, She's bright and sparkly, and is quite dear. From her black and neon fursona To her Unforgettable Kennels This mod isn't hard to spot Just look around my dear. You are doing so well. Almost done. Get that clue And run, run, run. Answer: Reflection http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=12060 Clue #16 Las Vegas is where this mod can be found Proud German Shepherd breeder, Since 04 she could be found With such a long name We shorten it , to three Just like her ID number Which can be turned on itself And wouldn't change or make a peep. So waddle on over And collect the clues. We are almost done. Answer: Von http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=434 Clue #17 This mods dog is more famous then most He is just a big pony, what could be worse From sun up , to sun down This mod could be spotted. Just take a glance But don't raid her party. On forth and oh straight. We head her way. Just a couple more clues And you would have won this game Answer: Erika http://www.furry-paws.com/usershop.php?id=1785 Clue #18 This mod loves mystery, that's true. She loves to wear a disguise every day, She has several characters with one being blue, Let's see which one she wears today. She loves her sighthouds and owns a few, So go to her kennel and get your next clue. Answer: Masq http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=4206 Clue #19 Purple and green and pretty pink A Dinosaur evolved into a rabbit-skunk-cat! Now, what do you think of that? To find the next clue, stop by her kennel for a nice cup of tea. Just watch out for her kennel guardians, Edmund and Leonard will make you flee! Answer: Amulet http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=27637 Clue #20 This mod does not live in a swamp you see, She's not Shrek's wife, how silly that would be. Though her Burrow is not the same as that of a Weasley, She's still in our hearts as a long time mod should be. So stomp or fly to her kennel today, And gather another clue on the way. Answer: Fiona http://www.furry-paws.com/dogs.php?dogid=2300339 Clue #21 Now, this mods art is something to fuss Its gorgeous and amazing. And is worth the cost She is a weasel Or a cat, depends on your view So go find your clue Its hidden in the glass Up and over Just one more to pass Answer: Fez http://www.furry-paws.com/kennel.php?id=25818 Clue #22 This mod has been around since long ago, Tho good not evil.. this you might know, She flits and flutters through the sky, you'll see, She loves to land on top of Christmas trees. Now you've reached the end of your list my friends, This is sadly the very end. But there is one more thing that needs to be said, May you have a Merry Christmas, Hannaka and every other holiday to mention, And may your New Year bring glad tidings. Answer: Angel http://www.furry-paws.com/christmas09.php Quick Answers #Holle #Shadow #Meg #Starya #Kari #Leto #Mek #Aggie #Panda Protector #Delf #Marvell #Taura #Gore #Orome #Reflection #vonGangelhoff #Erika #Masq #Amu #Fiona #Fez #Angel Thanks to Hannah(#585256)